To produce dyed yarns, the so-called prefabrics have been knitted by the manipulation of a single yarn into knitted form variously colored and then unraveled to provide a single yarn with intermittent coloring or splotches as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,303 dated Dec. 12, 1961. In another process, continuous yarn is leased in a narrow fabric form and has been treated as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,225. In this patent, the warp yarns are heavier or of greater diameter than the filling yarns.